1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a prefabricated panel for the construction of directed fragility walls, attached to at least one resistent member complementary to the wall, each panel comprising a front seen face, a rear face, end edges separated lengthwise and side edges separated crosswise.
2. Description of Related Art
The presently known prefabricated walls may be considered to be included in one or the other of the two large groups referred to hereinbelow.
A first of these groups relates to constructions with whole piece members which attain the complete height of the wall. They are normally very rigid elements, having a flat surface corresponding to the face of the wall and one or several ribs or buttresses on the rear surface or exterior providing the element with inertia and strength.
This first type of wall requires to be well adjusted to the type of ground where it is constructed, by the design of strict and, frequently expensive, foundations. Manufacture is also costly and requires elements of a very wide range of dimensions for adaptation to the project in each case. Consequently, the stocks are expensive, since they are normally large sized elements.
A second type of wall is formed by elements of small dimensions relative to the height of the wall. These elements are installed in situ using processes which are usually costly in time and money. The purpose of the final result in some cases is a rigid wall like in the first type mentioned above, whereby the assembly operations are complicated and compromising.
The purpose in other cases is to have a flexible wall capable of adapting itself to the movement of the earth; it should be explained that the word earth is used in a very general sense, i.e. the mass of soil, irrespective of whether the orientation of the outer surface thereof is horizontal, vertical or sloping. In these last named cases, against the advantage of an easier foundation solution, there is a lower quality in the outside finish of the wall faces, due to the inevitable errors, frequently compounded, which occur in the drawn out assembly work. It should be pointed out, furthermore, that the treatment of the joints is an important aspect, in view of the large number thereof.